


Wonderland

by skyenotdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Skyeward - Freeform, and a little smut, based on an au i saw on tumblr, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenotdaisy/pseuds/skyenotdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye May is just a freelance hacker trying to get over a bad relationship. </p><p>Grant Ward is a famous actor who's just trying to find someone who really cares about him. </p><p>They meet on a dating site and Skye's sure this person is just trying to catfish some women and decides to trick him into revealing himself, but what happens when he's not what she thought? Is he still the person she thought he was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the AU I saw on tumblr: 
> 
> where one person is actually famous and sets up a dating account with their real picture and the other sees it and is like, oh dude you are not fooling anyone with that picture (because srsly trying to catfish someone with a really famous person is hilarious and cute because the profile also had some really dorky info about liking model trains and farmers’ markets) cue an online romance and when they actually meet the other is pissed because DUDE YOU’RE THAT FAMOUS PERSON and the other is like, yeah, i mean, i thought you knew…
> 
> There will be ten chapters in total, and I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave kudos or comments!

“Leopold Fitz, what on Earth did you do?!”

Honestly, this was a little bit weird for Skye May. Usually it was the other way around for her, Fitz yelling at Skye for doing something he found ridiculous, or you know, possibly illegal, and Skye was quickly discovering that having the tables turned did not feel that awesome.

Fitz, her wonderful, albeit meddling best friend looked up at her with such fake confusion on his face, it was a bit adorable that he thought he was being convincing. “What are you talking about Skye? I haven’t done anything.” He said, a slight stutter betraying him at the end as Skye watched him frantically move some things around on his computer.

“You’re kidding me right? You know I have a facial recognition program set up to check for unauthorized photographs of me making their way onto the net don’t you?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“I – uh -” Before Fitz could try to come up with another lie, another presence spoke from the doorway.

“I told you she’d find out, man.” Alphonso Mackenzie, better known as Mack, the head of security for the company that Fitz worked, said, shaking his head slightly at the situation.

“Did you really think you could get away with putting my pictures and information on a dating website?! Fitz, what were you thinking? I’m a hacker!” Skye pointed out, frustration leaking into her tone. She did not need her perpetually single friend trying to force a date on her. She was fine. Sure, she hadn’t actually gone on a date since Miles, but that was beside the point.

“I was thinking that you need to stop doing something other than sitting on our couch with your computer in your lap and watching Netflix, and Tripp agrees with me.” Fitz replied, waving his arms around. “Honestly, it’s a bit depressing.”

Skye gawked at him. “Are you serious? When’s the last time you’ve been on a date? And Tripp’s in on this as well?” She repeated in disbelief, feeling a bit betrayed that her friends and roommates had done this to her.

“That’s different. You and I both know you could actually get a date if you wanted. I’m far too busy to even think about that.” Fitz said, pushing out from behind his desk to come stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

“The man makes a point.” Mack spoke up.

Skye glanced at him, a disapproving pout on her lips. “You guys make it sound like I’m one of those girls who just sit on the couch all day stuffing her face.”

Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder. “We just want you to get out and have some fun. Tons of people do the online thing these days. There’s no shame in it. You live on the internet anyway, right?”

That comment got him a playful eye roll. “The internet is how I make a living Fitz. Not all of us can be like professional body builders or engineering geniuses.” Skye pointed out, gesturing to Mack and Fitz.

Mack let out a chuckle, while Fitz shrugged his shoulders. “Either way, you need to get back out there. We’re tired of seeing you so unhappy. That numpty isn’t worth you being upset over.”

His words startled her slightly. Not the part that her friends wanted her to be happy. No, she knew that, that was one of the reasons why they were her friends. She just hadn’t realized that it was so obvious how upset about Miles she still was.

Of course, she thought it was fair for her to be upset, after all, the two had known each other for years, dated for over a year of that time only for her to find out that he had used the program that they created together to help pay for his new apartment and not inform her about it.

It wasn’t that she was mad that he hadn’t offered her some of the money. No, she could care less. After all she had spent years in her early twenties living out of a van. Money definitely wasn’t a top priority for her most of the time. The thing that had really felt like a betrayal was that Miles had used the program for something it wasn’t intended to be used for. Something that would have helped the people of the world, and he had completely twisted it for something so against their principles, or what she thought was their principles, it made Skye sick to think about it.

To say the relationship had ended badly was an understatement, and Skye thought that she had been hiding that fact pretty well for the most part. Apparently not.

Fitz had a point though, as he usually did. Why was she still letting that jerk in her mind at all? Skye knew a part of it was because she was lonely. It had been quite a while since her last date, and Fitz and Tripp were great, but sometimes a girl just needed some affection, and Skye was no different. Fitz was offering her a chance at that, and even though it went against what she thought almost her whole life, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Especially if it helped her move on from Miles.

Fitz handed her one of the tablets that was open to the dating profile he had created for her. “Just give it a shot.” He said. 

“After all, what’s the worst that could happen, Tremors?” Mack asked.

Skye shook her head playfully at the familiar nickname. She was pretty sure Mack was never going to let her live that embarrassing moment down. “Besides the guy being a serial killer or something?”

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re a hacker then, isn’t it?” Fitz said with a grin. “Just take a look.”

She nibbled on her lower lip as she stared down at the tablet. Was she really going to do this? Try online dating?

Oh, what the hell.

Three hours later Skye laid in her bed in her empty apartment. Fitz was still at work, and Tripp had left the apartment, probably on a date, so she had the place to herself. She had a glass of wine in her hand as she browsed through the tablet. She had adjusted the page slightly, but hadn’t had to do much. Turns out Fitz was good at making herself sound pretty awesome. It was probably due to that little crush he used to have on her, but either way Skye was thankful. Now she was currently digging through different profiles, glancing at the people who the website thought she’d apparently make a good match with.

Really it was a little offensive how underwhelming the possibilities were. Not to mention some of the interests that they listed made it clear that most of them were just seeking a one night stand. She was finding herself increasingly discouraged the more she browsed. “This is pointless,” she murmured to herself as she finished her glass of wine and buried herself deeper into her sheets and pillows, setting the tablet down. She had known this would be a bad idea. She was about to turn the tablet off when a notification appeared on the screen. It was some reminder she had set earlier for something she had already done thankfully, so she tapped out of it, but in the process managed to slide to the next profile.

She sat there and stared at the profile for about ten seconds before bursting into laughter. Oh god. Was someone actually trying to catfish people with a celebrity’s picture?! She had heard of catfishing before, but from her understanding, it was usually done with people that weren’t famous so people wouldn’t recognize them. This person obviously didn’t know that considering they were using Grant Freaking Ward’s, one of the most popular faces on the big screen these days, pictures.

Skye found herself digging through the profile with more and more amusement. This person wasn’t even doing a good job! Not that Skye was an expert on Grant Ward in any way, other than his abs which she had stared at on numerous occasions during his movies, but she was pretty sure his interests probably had nothing to do with board games and Chocolate Labradors. This was really sad. How desperate would someone have to be to do something like this anyway? Would people actually fall for this?

It seemed so, from all the different comments on his page from different women. Skye found herself feeling a bit bad for them, actually thinking this was the celebrity he claimed to be. Their hearts would be broken when they found out the truth, and Skye knew how that felt. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

She needed to stop this guy before he caused any damage to these women.

With that thought in mind, a plot started to form in her head. What if she messaged this guy? Flirted with him a bit? Got him to fall for her, and then ended up finding out who he really was and revealing his true self? If she did that, at least this stupid profile wouldn’t be for nothing and she could possibly stop someone on a mission to trick these girls.

She tapped open the message icon and typed a quick greeting.

Hey there! I saw you mention on your profile that you love dogs and board games. Gotta say it’s not often you see a guy with those interests. What’s your board game preference? Personally, I am the queen of Battleship. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon! – Skye

p.s. – your dog is adorable.

With a little smirk, Skye pressed send before putting the tablet on her bedside table, satisfied and ready for some sleep, part of her hoping to wake up to a reply in the morning.


	2. Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Grant Ward. Another horrific date that someone forces him on for the sake of his latest picture, deciding to make an online page, and deciding that maybe he should reply to the pretty brunette.

“And that’s a wrap!” The director’s voice cut through the fake sounds of actors grunting and groaning in pain.

Grant put the block of wood that he had been using to “beat” the fellow actor up to the ground with a deep sigh. They had been going hard at it all day, and Grant liked to think that he had a good bit of endurance, but the constant action scenes today had definitely worn him out.

“Exhausted?” A familiar voice asked him, and he turned to his co-star, Kara, who was glancing at him while an intern patted her face with some makeup.

“Fine,” Grant replied, sitting down in the chair beside her, leaning his head back slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“You really need to give up this whole ‘macho man, I don’t admit when I’m tired thing’.” Kara insisted.

“Didn’t you drop out of college before that psychology degree?” He shot back.

She just smirked at him.

“Mr. Ward?”

Grant turned his head to find another one of their interns looking at him, slightly terrified. He just raised his eyebrows at her.

“Ms. Lorelei’s car is waiting outside for you. She says you two have a date?” She stuttered out.

He didn’t even bother trying to hide his loud groan.

“You’re still going out with that bitch?” Kara asked incredulously.

“It’s not like I have a choice, Kara. About the time this movie comes out it’ll be me and you, you know that right?” Grant told her.

She fake gagged. “Which is why you need to get a girlfriend. An actual one.”

“Or, you could just admit you’re dating my brother.” He suggested.

This time it was her turn to shoot him the look.

“Mr. Ward, I’m sorry, she’s insisting that you -” The intern interrupted, her finger pressing against the earpiece attached to her.

“Tell her filming ran late, and I’ll be out in a minute.” Grant told her with a sigh as he stood up, starting to strip out of his fake blood filled shirt.

The intern nodded quickly before practically running away.

“I would wish you luck, but I really hope you don’t have any and break up with her for your sake.” Kara called after him.

Grant shook his head, but one corner of his lips turned up in a half smile.

————

“The food here is entirely lacking in quality. You know back in New York, at least everything tastes how it is supposed to. I can’t believe you actually talked me into coming here.” Lorelei complained with a smile on her face. Neither of them were so naïve enough to think that there weren’t paparazzi lurking around at any corner trying to snap a picture of the “happy couple”.

“This is the nicest restaurant in Los Angeles, Lorelei.” Grant replied through gritted teeth. He had a long day, and the last thing he wanted to do was sit and listen to Lorelei complain for two hours. In fact, the last thing he wanted to do was be within ten feet of her. He was finding he regretted making that Nicholas Sparks movie with her more and more each day.

“If this is the best your little town has to offer, it’s sorely underwhelming.” She said, seemingly ignoring his words.

“Maybe you should go back to New York, then?” Grant suggested with a charming smile.

Even she seemed slightly offended by his words. She let her own smile drop for a fraction of a second. “That’s not a nice thing to say about your girlfriend.” She told him, reaching for his hand across the table.

Grant quickly pulled his hand out of reach from her claws. “Well, you’re not my girlfriend.” He told her. “We slept together once, months ago, and it’s not something I like to remember.”

She decided to take a different approach, and Grant had to fight the urge to shove her away as her foot traveled up his leg under the table. “Oh darling, it’s cute how you tell yourself that, but we both know that was the best night of your life.” She leaned forward giving him a nice full view of her breasts. If Lorelei knew anything about him, it was that he was a boobs man, and she liked to use that to her full advantage. Even Grant, who usually had great self-control, had a hard time looking away.

Fortunately though, as if fate had seen his predicament and decided to help him for the greater good, at that moment the waiter came back carrying a large tray of food, and tripped over Lorelei’s bag that she had so helpfully placed a little too far away from the table so everyone could see her Prada bag, causing him to bump into her arm slightly. Unfortunately, that was the arm that held the hand she was currently gripping her wine with, and of course, the wine spilled all over the table, a few drops landing on her dress as well.

“You, unprofessional imbecile! You’ve ruined my dress!” Lorelei yelled, standing up and looking at her dress with anger.

The waiter, obviously feeling horrible, quickly put the tray down and began patting at her dress with a towel he had with him. “Miss, I’m so terribly sorry, I promise we will -”

“Grant, aren’t you going to do something?!” Lorelei said, cutting the waiter off and turning to him.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Grant asked, frustrated. “It was an accident.”

“No it wasn’t! It was clearly sabotage! He was trying to ruin my dress!”

“He tripped, Lorelei.” Really, this was getting ridiculous.

“You never take up for me.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Maybe that’s because you freak out over everything that doesn’t go your way.” Grant replied, a definite angry tone to his voice.

“What did you say?” She asked, looking appropriately shocked.

“I said, you freak out over everything, and I’m sick of it. I don’t leave the lot to come spend my free time with another person who’s just playing another part! I want someone who’s real, and that is obviously not you. I’m done with this role.” He said, fishing for his wallet and throwing enough bills on the table to pay for what they had ordered. “I’ll get my own way home.” Grant added as he walked past her.

“If you wanted someone nice, you should have tried online dating!” She scoffed after him, always having to have the last word.

Grant slammed the glass door to the restaurant.

————

Two hours later, back in his apartment and changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt, Lorelei and Kara’s words still rung in his ear. Grant didn’t like to admit what he was feeling most of the time, but he was starting to really understand that there was just something missing in his life, and when he was around Thomas and Kara, the two lovebirds who were constantly looking at each other like they were each other’s world, he realized that he wanted that. He needed to get out there and try to find it. Date someone who was real, and pretty much the opposite of Lorelei. How was he going to do that though? All the people surrounding him, except for Kara and Jemma, neither of which he would ever consider dating, were fake. It wasn’t like he could just go out to a bar like normal guys. Almost every time he stepped outside he was surrounded by cameras.

Was online dating the way to go?

Deciding this could either be a huge mistake or one of the best decisions of his life, Grant decided to go for it.

————

“I can’t believe you actually did this,” Thomas snorted, clicking around on Grant’s phone and glancing through all the women who had expressed interest in him. “Oh, look, this is a girl and a guy looking for a male to join them in their partnership! You can have that threesome you’ve always wanted!” He said, smirking at his brother.

“Pretty sure it’s you who wanted the threesome, Tommy. How’s that coming by the way, Kara?” Grant asked.

“It better be a hot girl is all I’m saying.” Kara said, taking the phone away from Thomas and going through the profiles instead.

Everyone froze, Grant in disgust, and Thomas in amazement, looking at her with wide eyes. “You are the best girlfriend ever.” He finally said.

She paused to give him a little smirk as she threw her feet across his lap. “I know.” For a few more minutes there was silence which Grant was thankful for because it gave him time to concentrate on the food instead of the thought of his brother having sex. He had almost spent a few minutes without thinking about it until Kara spoke up again. “Ooh, see, her! I wouldn’t mind have a threesome with her. She’s hot.” Kara said, tossing the phone to Thomas to show him the girl.

“If that’s actually her.” He replied, flipping through the pictures before getting off the couch and handing the phone to Grant. “Think you can put in a good word for us, Bro?” He asked with a wink.

Grant scowled at him before putting the beef stew he had been stirring off the eye and taking the phone from him. He paused for a moment, looking at the girl. She only had a few pictures, but they were all beautiful. She had short brown hair with incredibly deep chocolate eyes, and perfectly shaped lips. The girl, whose name Grant could now see at the top of his screen as Skye, had three pictures in total, one of her with a red beanie looking fairly casual, another with her in sunglasses on a very sunny day, and the last almost looked professional in her denim jacket if not for the obvious phone-like quality of the picture. “She’s not bad.” Grant mumbled, but frankly, she was more than not bad. He quickly scanned through her message.

“Oh my God, Thomas, what is that thing on his face?”

Grant quickly looked up in the reflection of the cabinets above him, checking to see if he had anything on his face, but frowned when he saw nothing.

“I can’t be sure, it was so brief -”

“But it looked like -”

“A smile!” They both gasped and once again Grant shot them an unamused look as he turned back to the message.

“Her message was funny all right?” Grant defended.

“Then message her back!” Kara said.

“I don’t know …”

“Grant, isn’t this the whole reason you did this in the first place? You wanted to find someone real?” Kara asked him, raising her eyebrows.

“Bro, she made you smile. She’s obviously worth replying to if she can do that.” Thomas said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine,” Grant replied, wanting to stop the lecture. “The soup’s done, help yourselves.” He said, putting the spoon down and walking away with his phone so he could have a little privacy to message this Skye back.

Hey, I guess I’m just kind of old-fashioned you know? I don’t think the new games these days could ever beat the old ones. That’s interesting considering I’m the King of Battleship. Pretty good at Scrabble as well. Any other things you’re the ‘queen’ at?

p.s. Buddy appreciates your compliment.

 

Grant Ward would probably be too embarrassed to admit he read over that message about ten times before he sent it, hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments and or kudos!


	3. Beat of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant continue their flirtation over messages and phone calls. Skye, even though she knows she's being catfished, can't help but start to fall for this charming guy.

Honestly, this was far more hilarious and entertaining than Skye thought it would be. She had expected him to talk about his movies and famous things that made him seem more famous and big headed than she figured he probably already was, but she had to hand it to this Catfish.

He was good.  


It was funny the things he chose to talk about. He talked about his dog, named Buddy, and how every time that he came home he would always tackle him like he had been missing for months. About how during these “attacks” Buddy also tended to break any furniture in his wake.

Then there was the comments about his brother. Skye didn’t even know the guy, and she wanted to meet him. Skye had never had any siblings. The closest thing that she had to siblings was the people she had roomed with at the orphanage, so hearing about a sibling and what it was really like, having a brother, was actually pretty interesting. Grant would always mention how his brother teased him, and how much his brother never seemed to have a serious care about anything. Even just through their conversation, Skye could tell that he really loved his little brother.

There was also things that she honestly just couldn’t believe, like the board games for instance. Honestly, what kind of famous actor is addicted to board games? He had millions of dollars at this point she was sure, and all he wanted to do was find someone who was decent at Scrabble? That was the sort of thing that reminded her that she was being Catfished by somebody.

She never even attempted to rat him out though. She wanted to play along honestly. Skye wanted to see just how far this guy was willing to take this, and if she was being truly honest with herself, she actually did enjoy talking to him, and that was something that her friends were quickly picking up on.

—————

“You know I’m still waiting.” Fitz’s voice said when it reached her ears.

She glanced up at Fitz from her phone, confusion written on her face. Had she forgotten something she was supposed to tell him. “Waiting for … ?”

“A thank you,” he replied simply, as if she was supposed to know what for.

Her eyebrows rose higher. “A thank you?”

“For introducing you to that guy you’ve been constantly texting.” Fitz told her, an uncharacteristic smirk on his lips.

Skye rolled her eyes. “Who says I’m texting a guy?”

“Oh please, You’ve been smiling for days now like you’re on some sort of laughing gas. There’s only one reason for that.” Fitz told her.

Skye ignored him, glancing down at her phone as she typed out a message to Grant.

**You’re getting me in trouble, Grant.**

**Oh? How am I doing that?**

That was the almost instant reply.

“So, who is it?” Fitz asked, not letting the subject drop much to her dismay.

“Grant Ward,” she replied without a hint of humor as she texted him back.

**Apparently you have this strange ability to make me smile too much. And appear as if I’m on laughing gas. Which I don’t think I should be blamed for since I’m mostly laughing at the ridiculousness of your puns.**

“That’s a good one. Seriously, who are you talking to besides famous actors?”

**My puns are awesome.**

“Why so interested, Fitzy?” She said, shaking her head. After all, she had told him the truth.

“Just want to know who’s got you in such a good mood.” Fitz answered.

“I’m playing along with a prank Fitz. It’s nothing. I’ve got to get back to work though, okay?” Skye stood up, planting a kiss to her best friend’s cheek that caused him to give her an embarrassed look as she left.

Skye still had a smile on her face.

—————

She tapped her fingers anxiously on her knee back and forth, back and forth staring at the phone in front of her. It was going to ring. It was going to ring any moment now, and Skye couldn’t deny the anxiety she felt waiting for that ring.

Grant was going to call her.

At first she had definitely been hesitant to agree to this. Who wouldn’t be after all? She was positive she was being catfished, and she really didn’t understand why this person would want to call her in the first place honestly. Sure, she didn’t know movie star Grant Ward’s voice that well, but was he really so confident in his impression he thought he would be able to fool her? Or was he just hoping that the lack of reliableness of cell phones would work to his advantage?

Seeming to sense her anxiety, her dog jumped up and joined her on her bed, climbing into her lap and staring up at her with his head cocked as if wondering what was wrong.

“Sorry, baby,” Skye said, rubbing the spot right behind her dog’s ear that he loved so much.

It was then that her phone suddenly burst into song, and she jumped to go grab the phone, sending her dog flying out of her lap with a startled leap. She gave the dog an apologetic look as she slid the touchscreen open, not letting herself take too long to think about it before answering. “Hello?” She answered breathlessly.

“Hey, sorry, work ran a little late.”

Skye bit her lip. Oh his voice was nice. Just as nice as the guy’s from the movie. It had such a rich quality to it, smoothly flowing even through the sound waves of the phone, and Skye couldn’t deny that it was pretty nice to listen to. “Oh, it’s fine, I didn’t even realize how late it was. I was working on work anyway.” That was a total lie, but he didn’t have to know that.

Grant paused for a moment before speaking. “If you’re busy, I mean I can call you -”

“No! This is fine! I can always take a break. I mean, according to Fitz I take too many of them anyway.” Skye admitted, unable to stop the hammering in her heart. Really, she had no idea why she was so damn nervous.

“That’s funny since people are always telling me to take a break. Usually my little brother.”

“You know if so many people are telling you something, you might want to listen to them.” Skye told him, leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

“Hard to take a break when your job’s like mine.” Grant told her.

They didn’t talk about his job. It was just something that Skye had never really brought up, and it wasn’t something he had brought up either, which she had to admit, was still a bit surprising. “I’d imagine so, but you better make sure you get your beauty rest or all those directors will stop hiring you to play the handsome young lead.” Skye teased him, playing along.

And then he laughed. It was such an adorable, carefree sound, that Skye found herself smiling as she listened to it, pleased that she was able to get that out of him. “Yeah, I guess that would be a shame.”

“It definitely would be. Then you’d have to get a regular job at In and Out or something.” Skye said, trying to imagine “Grant” in one of those uniforms. The image was highly amusing.

“I was thinking more like librarian.” Grant admitted.

That stopped her in her tracks. “Librarian? I have to admit that was not the answer I was expecting.”

“I like to read,” Grant said simply.

She smiled at that. “What?” She asked curiously.

“War stories mostly. I really like spy novels too though.”

“Good spies, or bad spies?” She continued.

“Bad spies. They’ve always got the more interesting back stories.” Grant told her.

“Very true,” Skye admitted, fiddling with the edge of her shirt for a moment, surprised by how … unawkward the silence was. Suddenly though, she was hit by a thought. “Oh, hey! I have something for you!” Skye scrambled off of her bed, heading over to her music station.

“What’s that?”

“You know how the other day you hadn’t really listened to much of Panic! at the Disco, and I got super offended?” She began clicking through her laptop as she connected it to the speakers.

“Vividly.”

“Well, sit back and enjoy, handsome.” Skye told him, smiling as she set the phone down beside the speaker, playing “This is Gospel.”

That was how she spent the next four hours. Talking with Grant while they played each other some of their favorite music and discussed it. It was nice to know that they each actually did have pretty decent music taste.

It was probably the best phone conversation Skye had ever had.

—————

Two weeks later, she woke up and went out to get her mail, only to find a bouquet of flowers at her door step filled with different colored daisies, her favorite flowers. A grin formed on her face, and she didn’t even have to look at the card to know who they were from. Skye set them down on the center of her table where she could stare at them all the time, and grabbed her phone, shooting him a text.

**You remembered my favorite flowers?**

She didn’t have to wait long for a response.

**Consider them good luck for today. Hopefully you’ll get that contract.**

She had told him about the interview two weeks ago, in passing, not making a big deal about it, but he remembered, and he sent her flowers.

Why did he have to be so damn charming? Back when she had been dating Miles, he never remembered anything about what she said. He just didn’t seem to care all that much. Now here was this guy, catfishing her, treating her better than she had ever been.

She almost wanted it to really be him.

**Thank you.** She replied, not wanting to seem so worked up by the small gesture.

To her surprise, it was several minutes before she actually responded, and when he didn’t, she couldn’t deny the surprise at his response.

**I want to meet you.**

Skye almost dropped her phone. He wanted to meet her? What? Why would he want that? He was catfishing her! Didn’t that normally mean hiding your identity as long as possible? Not meeting the person you were supposed to be tricking! What was he planing? Was he going to kidnap her or something? Sure she knew he was lying about his appearance, but he had never really struck her as the type of guy that would actually raise red danger flags.

**Skye? ******

At the same time though, hadn’t this been the endgame from the beginning? What she had wanted to do was to rat this person out. Make them stop the fake account and not hurt anyone. He certainly wasn’t going to hurt her after all. She knew there was no way that he could possibly be Grant Ward. He was way too … normal for that. The only chance of her getting hurt was in a physical way, and she could find ways to prevent that from happening after all.

**Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous. Forget I said anything?**

She knew what she had to do.

**Sorry, I was just imagining your face when I beat you at Battleship face to face instead of over the computer. I’m sure it’ll be much better.**

Moments later, a response: **Don’t count on it, May. You won’t be able to distract me in person. You free this weekend?**

**I guess we’ll see about that. Yeah I am. :)**

**Well then, have any place in particular you want to meet?**

God Skye hoped this wasn’t a horrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter three! I hope you guys all enjoyed, and the next chapter will actually be them meeting face to face for the first time! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, and feel free to leave comments and or kudos! Thanks for reading!


	4. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant finally meet! What happens when she finds out he actually was who he said he was?

There weren’t very many occasions when Grant Ward could say that he was nervous. Occasionally for the audition for a new part if it was something that he really liked, but definitely not a regular occurrence. That gut wrenching feeling of your stomach twisting inside of you and your heart pounding rapidly in your chest just wasn’t something that he was used to. That might be why this time it felt so weird for him to experience it. Grant was sure that’s what this was though. If he hadn’t figured it out, his brother had been sure to point it out this morning when Grant looked at his appearance in the mirror for about the tenth time to just make sure once again that he looked okay. Grant was too nervous to even be annoyed by the teasing.

Today was the day. Today he was going to meet the girl he had been talking to every day since about three months ago, Skye. He hadn’t even met her in person yet, and she had already gotten him wrapped around her finger without even knowing it. He always looked forward to any reply from her and found himself checking his phone every free moment he got just to check and see if she had said anything. She was the first person in a long time he felt like he could actually be himself with, and it was such an amazing feeling not having to hide anything.

There was still this nagging feeling as well though. What if they just didn’t click in person? They had no problems communicating over text or message. He always found conversations with her interesting and easy to keep going. Things could always be different in person though, and Grant didn’t want that to happen. He had gotten used to this feeling of being himself with someone, and he didn’t want that to end just because of some awkwardness.

Grant knew that it was worth the risk though. He had to meet this woman. It wasn’t something he felt he could put off anymore. He wanted to see her in person because he felt like there was really something there, and he was fairly sure she felt the same, but there was no way he was going to start something without ever meeting her.

That was how he found himself wandering around Griffith Park, a hat on his head and sunglasses on his face. It wasn’t the best disguise that he had ever used, but it seemed to be working well enough so far. The last thing he wanted was to be held up from meeting Skye by a riot of photographers and fans getting his picture. He probably looked a little more tense than most people walking into the zoo, but thankfully no one was paying him no mind.

They had agreed to meeting by the giraffes which should be fairly to easy to find. At least he thought it would be considering how tall they are, but by the time he found them, he was running a few minutes late. There was several families standing around looking at the animals, but only one person caught his eye. She wasn’t facing him, but just by her profile he could tell it was her.

The long brown hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, the light capturing the blonde streaks that he had never really noticed before. She was short, shorter than he had pictured in his mind, but other than that, it seemed the rest of her physical features matched. At least from what he could see. He almost didn’t want to walk over to her, instead to just keep in this moment where he could watch her and hopefully not let the feelings she had brought up in him go away.

He knew he had to meet her though. So he walked over to her, but found himself just standing there behind her, trying to find the right thing to say. Before he could come up with the words though, she turned around, and as cliche as it was to say, Grant felt like his breath had been taken away. Skye was even more beautiful in person, and he didn’t think that was possible. Her eyes were a deep, rich brown that pierced him intently as they met, even though she couldn’t see his through the sunglasses, he felt like she was seeing straight through them. Everything about her from her dark eyes to the line of her jaw was flawless. He took off his sunglasses so he could really see her, the slight tan to her skin capturing his eyes almost immediately. Apparently she had spent some time in the sun this summer. More than he could say for himself. When he took his eyes off of her shoulders though, he noticed her mouth, slightly parted as if in shock. Grant’s eyes traveled up to meet her own again, feeling confused at the surprise in her expression. “Skye?” He said with a questioning tone to his voice, and even though he knew it was ridiculous, wondered for a moment if he had found the right woman.

“Oh my God … you’re actually him. You’re actually Grant Ward.”

Grant looked around at her words, making sure no one had heard or was paying attention. She wasn’t speaking loudly, but still, Grant had no desire to scare her off, but he couldn’t help but be confused. Sure, they hadn’t really talked about his work, but he had never exactly hidden it either. “Yeah … I thought you knew?”

“I-I did, but I thought you were, oh my God …” She seemed lost for words, something Grant had never imagined she could be with the way their conversations usually went.

“Um, do you want to go sit somewhere?” Grant asked, looking around nervously again. Obviously, Skye was confused about something, and he would just rather they have that conversation in private. At her nod, he slipped his sunglasses back down over his eyes, and started walking towards a bench he had seen while walking around. He wanted to touch her, hug her, just so thankful that she seemed to be exactly who she said, but she seemed freaked out enough right now, and he didn’t want to add to it. Grant waited until she was sitting down before joining her. “So, you want to tell me what that was about? I thought you knew who I was.”

He watched as an adorable shade of red colored her cheeks. She seemed to know what was happening because she hid her face in her hands before finally muttering a response. “I thought you were catfishing someone.”

“Catfishing?” He had heard of the term before. “If you thought I was pretending to be someone else, why didn’t you just say something?” Grant asked her.

“I was going to just expose you … and shame you into making new profiles.” She continued to hide her face from him, shaking her head.

Grant laughed.

Skye peeked out from behind her fingers. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? That’s exactly what I’d expect a ‘hactivist’ to do.”

That got a laugh out of her, the sound so melodious that it almost sounded like a song. “At least you pronounced it right this time.”

“I read books by the shelf, and I have never heard of that word. I still don’t think it’s a word.” Grant insisted.

“You’re not going to find everything in a dictionary, Grant Ward.” Skye told him.

“Maybe, but i’m fairly sure that’s what dictionaries were made for, finding words.” The banter was still there, the easy way he could talk to her without feeling self conscious about what he said. The thought caused a smile to form on his face, one that Skye returned with a dazzling one of her own.

“So sarcasm really is one of those six languages you learned. Impressive.” Skye admitted, a corner of her lips turning her smile into a smirk.

“Everything I told you was true, Skye, I promise.” Grant told her, biting his lip as he stared at her again. God, she was so beautiful he just didn’t want to stop looking at her.

“Well, why don’t you prove it to me. Over a date.” Skye said.

His heart speed up rapidly again. She was asking him out on a real date. Apparently he wasn’t the only one feeling the chemistry between the two of them. This was the first time in a long time he’d been asked out on a date that he actually wanted to go on. Grant didn’t hesitate a moment before responding. “Name the time and place. I’ll make it work.”

Her answering smile lit up her whole face as she stood up. “Let’s talk about it on the way to the bird exhibit. I want to see if you really are terrified of them.” She teased him.

She looked so adorable, he couldn’t even find himself to be annoyed. “You’re just trying to find ways to make me uncomfortable aren’t you?”

To his surprise, but pleasure, she reached for his hand, tugging him up. “That’s one of my specialities, remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” he admitted, thinking about some decidedly awful truth or dare games she had forced him into. “I was just hoping it wasn’t going to be directed towards me.”

Skye laughed again, a playful look in her eyes as she started leading him around. “Not a chance,” she told him.

Skye never let go of Grant’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have chapter four! I hope their meeting met your expectations! Next chapter will be their first "official" date, all planned by Skye. I wonder what she has up her sleeves . . . Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and or kudos!


	5. He's so Tall and Handsome as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant go on their first date!

She felt like she was going to throw up.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t actually that drastic, but still, Skye was nervous, and she did not get nervous often. To be honest, she wasn’t even sure why she was so nervous anymore. They had met. In fact they had spent about three hours together walking around the zoo just talking with each other and spending time together. He had even given her the polite kiss on the cheek when he had dropped her back off at her car. They had been talking every day since, and she knew he was still interested in her.

So why was she so nervous for their first date?  
Maybe it was because it was the first real date she had been on since Miles, and that was quite a while ago.

Maybe it was because she felt she was quickly and surely starting to imagine them actually … being together.

Or maybe the milk she had for breakfast was just bad.

Yeah that’s what she was going to go with. At least that’s what she had decided by the time she pulled her car into the street parking.

Of course he was already there. Leaning against a tree, looking ridiculously attractive in his sunglasses white tank and black swift trunks. Another thing caused her to pause though. “Oh my god, is that scruff?” She joked when she got out of her car.

“Haven’t had to work this weekend. I actually like it better like this.” Grant walked over to her, that cute smile showing off his dimples.

“I like it,” she said, and leaned forward with a smile to press a kiss to his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

“And you look … even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Which I didn’t think was possible.”

“Well thank you, I tried,” she teased, pulling his arms back around her when he started to pull away. Hey, she really liked those arms around her all right? He was super muscular, much more so than her previous boyfriends, and it was … nice. It wasn’t like he seemed to mind anyway. On the contrary, his arms tightened around her. “I need your help by the way. I’ve got like three bags in my trunk for us to carry.” Skye informed him, tapping his chest with her index fingers as she looked up at him.

“What exactly are we doing anyway? I thought you wanted to go somewhere private? Newport Harbor isn’t exactly like that.” Grant said as he looked off to the right.

“Oh ye of little faith. See, that’s the problem with all you celebrities you are so busy going to all the popular spots, you never see the little ones.” Skye teased him, leading him around to the back of her car where three black bags were waiting for them.

“Oh really?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Oh, really,” she repeated, placing two large bags in his now empty hands. She watched him take them, not even dropping his hands slightly at the weight, and she knew how heavy those things were. Man he was strong. She lifted the other bag up and around her bag before holding her hand out for him. “Follow me, and try not to trip.” Skye joked.

“I’ll do my best,” he replied sarcastically as he started following her down a small little path to the left.

The hike down there was worth it to see the look on his face when they came upon the empty beach.

“Skye … this is amazing. How did you find out about this place?”

“My friend had a friend who was getting their marine biology degree and would come down here to work sometimes. I used to visit a lot. Haven’t really had a chance since I got that permanent position, but I thought this would be perfect for our first real date … You don’t have to hide here,” Skye said, reaching up on her tip toes to take his sunglasses off, revealing his golden eyes to her. “You’re just Grant,” Skye assured him.

For a few moments, Skye was worried that she had done something to upset him. She wasn’t exactly sure what since she knew that being able to actually be himself was such an important thing for Grant, but when he didn’t speak, she couldn’t help but get a little worried. Within moments though, he finally spoke, and Skye could barely take the intensity in his gaze. The sun was nothing compared to it. “You’re amazing you know that?”

“So I’ve heard,” Skye joked, grinning up at him. “I must admit though, I did have ulterior motives …”

“And what might that be, Skye May?” His hands reached for her hips, slipping his fingers through the belt loops of her jean shorts.

“I really wanted to kick your ass at frisbee.” She admitted.

“How do you kick someone’s ass at frisbee? It’s basically catch.” Grant replied, shaking his head.

“Would you like me to demonstrate? Because, I’m pretty sure you’ll be amazed.” Skye told him, leaning down to pick up the frisbee out of one of the bags.

Grant laughed again. God she loved that sound. It was so real, so unrehearsed. She never realized it until she heard him laugh that first time at the zoo, but she couldn’t remember him laughing even once in one of his movies. Knowing now that she got to hear that, something only for her ears, warmed her heart in so many ways. “You always amaze me,” Grant replied after a moment, leaning forward to press a kiss against her cheek before letting go of her, much to her disappointment. Though, her disappointment didn’t last long as he slipped his shirt over his head, and she was oh so pleasantly surprised to discover that his abs, were not in fact, photoshopped. “Skye?” Grant managed to snap her out of her gaze that had been focused on his abs, and there was no way she could miss the slightly cocky smirk on his lips that told her he knew exactly what she had been admiring.

“Um, yeah?” She replied hurriedly.

That smirk never left his lips. “I’ll meet you in the water,” he said simply before taking off running.

It didn’t take long for Skye to strip down into her ruffled, black bathing suit and take off running after him, grabbing her frisbee as she did. She threw the frisbee at him as she dove into the water, coming out of the water with a laugh, her hair wet and pulled back, only to find herself face to face with those abs again. She kept looking up until she found his eyes, and Grant waved the frisbee that was in his hand.

“See, I didn’t think you could kick someone’s ass in frisbee.” He told her.

“You cannot base that on one little throw Grant Ward.” Skye insisted.

“Well then, why don’t we make this a little more interesting?” Grant asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine, winner take all,” Skye agreed, holding out her hand to him. She watched his eyes twinkle with excitement as he returned her gaze and gripped her hand.

It was so on.

———

Okay, so Grant was actually much better at this whole frisbee thing then Skye was expecting. The more she thought about it though, the more logical that was. She should have known he would have excellent hand-eye coordination, and didn’t get breathless easily considering how fit he had to be for all the roles he was in. While most of Skye’s fitness usually just consisted of some Yoga and Pilates which, while good for your health, didn’t exactly prepare you for multitudes of running in water, which Grant was putting her through.

So for the first time in many years, Skye felt the frisbee just graze the tips of her fingers as she leapt in the air to catch it. “Damn it!” Skye yelled over the water, splashing the waves with a pout on her face as she waited for the waves to retrieve the frisbee for her.

Grant on the other hand, didn’t seem to be the bragging type to much. He just made his way over to her with some more of that slightly smug grin appearing on his face. “You really are a competitive person, aren’t you?”

“You hadn’t already figured that out from our online battleship games?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but it’s different seeing it in person.” Grant’s arms wrapped around her again, causing a small smile to form on her face even though she was still upset about losing.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you won fair and square, and it’s still winner take all, so …” Skye had to admit, that part didn’t quite upset her. She wondered what he was going to do, and suddenly felt the air shift between them from a teasing and playful one to a much more romantic one. Skye had never really been too much of a romantic in the first place, but with the sun setting behind them, standing in the ocean wrapped in the arms of a special person who almost seemed to be too good to be true in more ways than one, she had to admit that this was every girl’s fantasy. As she looked up into those golden eyes, she wondered if he was thinking along the same lines. His body language seemed to indicate that he did anyway, pulling her closer against his chest, and she thought she could be imagining, but his head seemed to tilt closer to her, so close that she could feel his minty-fresh breath against her face.

“I guess you’re right,” Grant said quietly.

Her heart physically hurt, the way it was pounding against her chest as if trying to actually break out of her body. No matter how many breaths she took, she couldn’t seem to take enough to get her breath to calm down.

Which wasn’t a good thing, especially when Grant dunked her into the water.

Skye came up sputtering, and trying to act pissed off instead of laughing. “I can’t believe you just did that!”

“Hey! You said winner take all!” Grant told her.

“You do realize you just missed the perfect opportunity to kiss me, right?” Skye asked him with a shake of her head, hopefully getting some of the water from her wet hair on his face or something.

“I -” Grant actually looked mildly surprised, as if he didn’t think she wanted him to kiss her.

“God, you really are such a dork,” Skye said in disbelief before leaning up on her toes, unwilling to wait any longer to make a move, her lips meeting his firmly.

Almost immediately her eyes closed at the sensation, wanting to focus on just how amazing this felt. Their natural chemistry that she had felt since they had started talking just made this kiss even more special to her. Everything was blocked out of her mind except the sound of the ocean waves crashing around them, and the feel of Grant’s lips against her own. It didn’t take him long to respond at all, his arm practically lifting her into the air as he held her close, his other hand tangling in her wet hair and massaging her scalp. As their lips parted, deepening the connection, she could taste the slight saltiness that came from the ocean surrounding them, but it didn’t bother her al all, nothing seemed to be able to bother her when she was kissing him, even the strain on her calves as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him, still though, she wrapped her arms around him, helping to steady her against the waves.

When eventually they pulled away, they both seemed to be having a difficult time catching their breath, but both had a smile on their faces. “That was -” Skye started to say before Grant interrupted her.

“-The best part of this date.” He said with a goofy grin on his face.

She laughed, resting her head against his chest for a moment before looking up at him again. “You’re just saying that because you haven’t had my dinner yet.”

“You’re dinner? You cooked?”

Skye couldn’t hold back another laugh at the concerned look on his face. Over their many interactions, she had told him several times of her disasters in the kitchen. “Calm down, it’s some beer and wine coolers, fruit I picked up from the market, sandwiches from Subway, and the stuff to make s’mores.” She assured him, patting his firm chest playfully.

She would be offended by his relieved look if she hadn’t known she probably deserved it. “Well, let’s get to eating this delicious dinner then,” Grant said, sliding his hand from her waist down to take her hand, pulling her towards the shore.

———

Two hours later, Skye May found herself in a position she never would have imagined, laying against Grant Ward’s chest, her fingertips tracing a little pattern against his skin, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck as they watched the flames from their earlier fire die down. “I was worried, you know,” Skye said, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

“Worried about what?” Grant asked her, his own fingers drawing circles on Skye’s biceps.

Skye lifted her head up, resting her chin on him so that she could comfortably look up at him. “That you wouldn’t be the same guy. When I saw it was you … I was scared it was going to change everything that happened between us. I wasn’t sure how, but … I just had kind of grew attached to that guy I was messaging even though I thought he was trying to fool me. I thought he was pretty amazing.” Skye admitted, smiling softly at him. “Even though he was a dork.” She added.

“And what do you think now?” Grant asked her, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face.

“Oh, I still totally think you’re a dork.” Skye teased him, laughing loudly has his hands found her waist, tickling the skin forcefully. “Oh my god, Grant stop!” She squealed, trying to get away from him, but he just pulled her back.

“Not until you take that back!”

“Yeah, not happening,” Skye said through her laughter, before pushing down on his chest so he couldn’t grab her, but unfortunately, he was just too strong, and Skye found herself landing with a huff on top of him. At least the surprise made him stop tickling her. “Sorry,” she said, slightly breathless from her laughing, looking down at him, trying to ignore just how close his face was.

“I’m not,” he said quickly, almost as if he hadn’t even thought about his answer, and his blush confirmed her thoughts, but his hands were still slightly bold massaging the bare skin of her back and holding her to him.

“Grant Ward … Are you trying to seduce me?” She asked, biting down on her bottom lip.

“I wasn’t, but if you keep biting your lip like that I might not have a choice.” Grant admitted.

“Oh, does that turn you on?” She teased him.

That mood from earlier when they kissed, the romantic one right before he dunked her, it was back, the smile faded from his lips, replaced with a serious look as he gazed up at her and answered. “Only when you do it.”

She didn’t have a chance to respond before those soft lips met hers again, this time though, it was him initiating the action. This time, instead of the salt, the sweetness of fruit filled her mouth as their tongues entwined, their kiss much more intimate this time now that they had gotten that first, not so awkward kiss out of the way. Her hands traveled to Grant’s hair, running her fingers through it and tugging on it like she had been dreaming about doing all day. It was silky and soft, much like his lips and unlike his hands. HIs hands were calloused, she assumed from his constant working out, stunts, or whatever he had to do, and although they were firm, they never went any place that couldn’t be considered respectable. Skye knew that if this was going to go anywhere, which she desperately wanted at this point, she was going to have to encourage him.

“Grant,” she murmured when she pulled away, unable to stop the smile as his lips attempted to follow hers when she pulled away. “Let’s go back to your place. I would suggest mine, but I have roommates.”

His eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. “You want to -”

“Go to your place, and not because I want to see how awesome your place must be.” Skye pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. “Maybe to meet you dog, but mostly … I don’t want to go home. I want to spend more time with you.” She did. Skye wanted to spend more time with him. Now that she knew for sure that this man was exactly the same person she had thought he was, she wanted to savor any time they had together, and make up for the time they hadn’t got to spend together. She knew she might be coming off as some sort of crazy fan that just wanted to sleep with him, but with the way he looked at her, the way that made her breath disappear from her body, she didn’t think that Grant thought that.

“Are you sure?” Grant asked her, staring up at her almost as if he was afraid of … rejection.

How could she ever reject him? Shouldn’t it be the other way around. “I am … if you want me to of course.”

Skye is unable to fight back a shiver as his lips press briefly against the delicate skin of her neck, a promise of things to come, “I don’t have any intentions of missing any more opportunities today.” He assured her.

She grinned at him.

———

Her back bumped against the wall that knocked the breath out of her, not the the breath hadn’t already been knocked out of her by Grant’s kiss, because it most definitely had. He had been holding out on her before, tentative, still afraid that she didn’t want him, but now that he knew she did, there was no hesitation in his lips, only confidence, and Skye had to admit it was pretty hot.

Before she could show him just how hot she thought it was though, they were interrupted by a large bump against their legs, almost sending Skye to the floor. She looked down to find the culprit, a large black lab, beaming up at them, his tail wagging wildly.

“Skye, Buddy, Buddy, Skye.” Grant said, slightly breathless from the earlier force of their kiss.

“Oh my God, you actually did name your dog Buddy,” Skye couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that.

Grant looked a little offended though, and it was so adorable, Skye couldn’t even be worried. “What’s wrong with Buddy?”

Skye just shook her head. “Nothing, other than the fact that he’s blocking you from taking me to your bedroom. Unless you’ve changed your mind?” She asked, raising her eyebrows up at him.

A squeak left her lips as suddenly Grant’s hands were on her ass, hoisting her up and around his hips. “Answer your question?”

“I can think of a few better ways to answer it.” She admitted, tugging on the collar of his tank as she bit down on her bottom lip.

It had the desired effect. After a pat to the eager lab’s head, Grant carried her to his room. He shut the door, and so fast it made her a little dizzy, she was pressed up against the wall again, except this time, she was held up by Grant’s hips. He didn’t kiss her though, no, he just gazed at her for a moment before his hand brushed some hair tenderly back from her eyes. “You might find this hard to believe, but I don’t normally do this.”

Skye shook her head. “I didn’t think you were. Remember, I knew Grant first. Not all that stuff in the magazines, and Grant is the person I want to be with right now.” She insisted, wrapping her legs tighter around him, trying to reassure him with her touch.

Once again, silence filled the room for a moment before he spoke again. “God, you’re amazing.”

“Well, why don’t you show me how amazing you think I am?” Skye had never received this much flattery from a man in such a short period of time. She didn’t really know how to handle it, so she just egged him on, grinding her hips against his briefly as she kept his eyes locked on his, wanting to see his reaction.

His hands tightened on her ass, and he was now biting down on his lip so hard, Skye was worried that it would start bleeding. He was trying to control himself, but Skye still felt his hips press up against hers, an already hardening part of his body brushing against her briefly. “We might be here for a while then.”

Skye leaned forward so close to him she could feel his breath against her lips. She let her lips brush against his bottom one as she spoke. “I don’t have anywhere else to be.” She admitted before leaning forward and taking his lip into her mouth, nibbling on it gently with her teeth.

Next thing she knew, her back was against the incredibly soft mattress and Grant was on top of her, kissing her hard. Not rendered anymore by the fear of rejection, his lips were insistent, sending her in a whirlpool of pleasure that made her dizzy. She hoped she was kissing him back just as hard because after over three months of no contact and falling hard for this guy, she had so many feelings she wanted him to feel as well. Skye wanted him to know that even if she hadn’t had a chance to say it to him out loud yet.

At first, both of their hands were tentative. There was so much of him that Skye wanted to touch, after the teasing touches all day at the beach, she really did want to get her hands all over him, and really couldn’t decide where to start. Eventually though, her hands settled on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles. Grant on the other hand, couldn’t seem to decide where to put his hands either. One second he would be holding her hips, the next second he was sliding his hands down to her ass again, and then her thighs.

Their lips though, they had no problems. Taking turns almost with whom was taking the dominate role they collided, and their tongues followed suit, gently massaging the other before exploring the rest of the mouth. Skye felt herself getting even more lightheaded from the lack of air, but didn’t want to end the kiss. Thankfully Grant had an even better solution as he pulled away only slightly to kiss across her jawline and down to her neck.

Skye’s head tilted to the side almost immediately with a soft moan, wanting to give him as much skin as possible as her eyes fluttered closed. He took advantage of that new skin, and Skye sucked in a breath as he trailed what felt like fiery kisses all across the neck. She felt him getting closer and closer to that spot on her neck that was extra sensitive and let out a whimper when she felt him met it with his lips, her hands tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

Suddenly, he pulled away, causing Skye’s eyes to flash open in confusion. Had she done something wrong? Had he decided against this for some reason? Apparently though, he had taken her actions as to mean that she wanted his shirt off, which she did, so she wasn’t going to complain. Her gaze barely had time to take in that carved chest before his lips were back on that spot that had Skye’s hips rolling up against his gently.

On the other hand, Skye now had all this new skin to explore. No longer hindered by the cotton, her fingers roamed across his chest, tracing the outlines of his abs with her fingertips softly. The skin was so smooth, not a scar lining that perfect body, but so hard, no doubt from years of rigorous exercise, and she could not get enough of touching it. She also couldn’t help but smile as she felt his chest tense against her at the sensation of her fingers. It was nice to know she could have a similar effect on him. “Skye,” he groaned against her neck as her hands traveled even further south.

Her fingers tugged at the drawstring of his trunks. “Take my shirt off.” She told him, urgently being filled with the desire to have his skin against hers.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up on his knees quickly and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her left in only her bikini top which she quickly got rid of herself. Once she was laid out mostly bare to him, only left in those short little denim shorts, she actually felt … self conscious.

Skye had a lot of confidence, and she was proud of that. She had never before been worried about her appearance after taking her clothes off, but something about this moment with Grant just made her nervous. Some part of her knew it was because this was somehow more intimate than any other sexual interaction she had with someone before. She felt her cheeks flushing as she turned his gaze to his.

Grant didn’t say anything though, just stared at her for a few moments, taking in the sight of her before he leaned down slowly, pressing their bare skin together for the first time.

It was so hot, in both senses of the word, and Skye found herself seeking Grant’s lips as their bodies sensually rubbed together, all inhibitions gone. He was obviously pleased with what he saw Skye knew considering how his hand slowly slid up her body to her breast. They both groaned at the sensation, Skye eagerly pushing her chest farther into his hands. She wanted his hand around her, squeezing her tight, and sending those shockwaves of pleasure all through her body. One of her hands gripped his shoulder tight while the other traveled to his hair.

Again, Grant was the one to break the kiss, and she pouted slightly as he pulled away, but he just grinned softly at her as he kissed down her skin once more, this time stopping on her breast and giving it the attention of his lips. As his teeth brushed against her nipple Skye tugged hard on his hair, needing a release for the sensation. She barely even heard him when he spoke up. “Does that feel okay?”

“Y-yes, keep going.” She insisted, trying to pull his head back down to her breast.

He happily obliged, and Skye let out another gasp at the sensation. Her nipples always had been incredibly sensitive, and Grant seemed to know just how to manipulate them. It wasn’t long before Skye was panting, and was more than a little heated in her core. In fact, it was far passing uncomfortable at this point, and she was desperate for some relief. She wiggled her hips against him, and he looked up. “I need you,” she insisted, practically whining at the need for relief.

If the smirk wasn’t so hot, she would have been a little miffed at how cocky he looked in that moment, but he began kissing down her stomach, and her head fell back against the sheets. “Whatever you want,” Grant told her.

This time, she didn’t even have a lot of time to think before Grant had her stripped completely naked because almost as soon as she was, he was spreading her legs wide and slowly dragging his tongue against her drenched slit.

Oh god, he was good at this. He was incredible actually. She had made a few of her boyfriends eat her out before, but none of them had made her so hot. She was completely writhing under his ministrations as his tongue found her clit. Who had taught him this? She wanted to send them a thank you card. The squeal she let out when Grant pushed two fingers inside of her while sucking her nub into his mouth would have been embarrassing if she wasn’t so turned on.

It was almost as embarrassing as the yell she let out when he found her g-spot. It caused an orgasm so strong and sudden, Grant had to hold her down on the bed as she clenched around his fingers. Her mind went totally blank, aware of nothing but the pleasure and the heat filling her body as she breathed heavily. It took several moments before she could even bring herself to say anything. “Oh God, that was fantastic,” she breathed out as he finally pulled away from her. “Give me just a few minutes, and I’ll return the favor.” She told him, running her fingers softly through his hair.

Grant slid up her body, kissing the skin once again as he did. “You don’t have to do that. I’d rather do something else actually.” He placed a brief kiss against her lips at the same moment as he pressed against her still aching slit.

Skye grinned widely up at him as her hands reached down, and with a little help, she quickly shoved his trunks down. She didn’t hesitate to grip him and feel what was going to be inside of her very soon. She was a bit proud of just how hard she had gotten him, and even prouder of the groan that wasn’t exactly quiet itself that he let out when she touched him. Skye discovered the length, sliding her hand up and down him and found herself extremely pleased with the length. Oh yes, this was going to be good. She licked her lips as she focused her eyes back on him. “Yeah, let’s do your idea.”

Grant chuckled slightly at her words. “Okay, just a second, and let me get a condom.”

Skye tugged him down to her before he could go anywhere. “I’m on the pill.”

He looked down at her, and Skye could see the glimmer of excitement in his eyes. Still though, he was a gentleman, and had to be positive. “Are you sure?”

She nodded up at him. “I trust you.”

Her words were met with a soft kiss as he slowly guided himself inside of her. Skye tried to kiss him back, but soon her lips had parted on their own in a breathless gasp at these new sensations. It was almost impossible to describe how he felt, long and hard inside of her. Even though she had just had an orgasm, pleasure rose up inside of her and another whimper left her lips. Unable to control herself, her arms went up around his neck and to his back, her fingers digging in tightly to the skin. That only egged him on, and he slammed his last few inches inside of her, making Skye gasp loudly.

He didn’t move immediately, taking a few moments for both of them to just enjoy that sensation of him inside of her. He filled her just right. It wasn’t too much, and it wasn’t too little, it was like they were perfectly meant to be together like this. Her legs wove up around his hips, bringing him even deeper inside of her. “You feel amazing.” She heard him moan against her skin.

“Mhmm, so do you,” She managed to get out.

When he started pulling out of her, her body craved him, needing the presence of him again. she had never wanted somebody so badly, and she didn’t let him go far with her hands before he was slamming back inside of her. He began to set up a rhythm, which she then met with her own hips, making sure he was completely inside of her every time their hips met. Sweat was making their bodies sightly slick, so Skye had to grip him even tighter to make sure they never fully parted, but he didn’t seem to mind, letting out a moan every time she dug her nails into him.

It wasn’t long before she felt his shoulders tensing, and she could tell he was close, and honestly she wasn’t far behind herself. It was rare that she could orgasm so quickly again, but apparently Grant could bring it out in her, and she definitely wasn’t going to complain. Their thrusts sped up slopily, both eager to get the other to their orgasm. They kept their eyes locked on each other as they moved, their foreheads pressed together as they each thrust hard. She was so intent on getting him to his orgasm she didn’t even notice his hand moving until it was already on her clit, sending her into an even more violent orgasm than earlier. Her whole body tensed as she let out a gasp that was almost as loud as a scream. If she hadn’t been holding onto him so tightly, she was sure the pulses of pleasure in her body would have sent her falling back onto the bed.

Within two thrusts, he had joined her, his hot cum filling her inside which he released with a groan. He continued pumping into her while she came down off her high until he could no longer.

Even after having an orgasm, Grant was careful to roll over to his side, not letting any of his weight fall onto her. He did grab her around the waist though, pulling her on top of him. She didn’t mind though, resting her head on his sweaty shoulder while they both caught their breath. “I could get used to this.” Skye finally said.

Grant laughed that amazing laugh again, and shivers exploded over her body as his hand began trailing up and down her back gently and a kiss was pressed to the top of her head. 

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! this story is officially halfway done! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but as this story is my longest chapter, and ended in smut, I hope it was worth the wait! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope my smut wasn't too bad. Please feel free to leave a comment and or kudos! Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Heaven and Earth Alligned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Grant and Skye's first night together.

Grant had never been one to sleep in. His hours were always crazy and unpredictable so he had just learned to sleep when he got the chance. He wasn’t surprised when he woke up fairly early that morning. His eyes flickered open, but shut once again at the sensation of bright light piercing his eyes. He groaned, rolling over to his side, only to come face to face with a mop of hair.

Skye … so that hadn’t been a dream. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest as he inhaled the sweet scent of her. He was unable to keep a smile from forming when she spoke, well more like murmured. “You better have a good reason for waking me.”

“You were too far away,” he replied, pressing a soft kiss against her neck, causing her to squirm a little. “Do you want breakfast?”

That seemed to catch her attention and Grant smiled when she twisted around in his arms to look up at him. “You mean I can finally try the famous cooking of Grant Ward?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He looked over at the clock on his bedside. “I think I’ve got time for a couple of pumpkin pancakes before I’ve got to get to work.”

Skye turned over and looked at the clock as well. “I suppose I can stay for pancakes. After all, that’s the least you can do after keeping me up all night.” She poked him playfully in the chest, but Grant noticed how her hands lingered there. It brought back memories of the night before, when her hands had spent a lot of time there, touching him all over. With those thoughts in his head, he couldn’t resist giving her a kiss. Even after kissing her so much, he still marveled at how soft and smooth her lips felt against his.

“I don’t think I was the only one initiating last night.” Grant murmured against her lips, nipping at them, causing Skye to laugh.

“Okay, guilty as charged. Now, get me some pancakes.” She said, smacking his ass playfully as she rolled back onto her side, nuzzling into the pillows.

All Grant could think about was how adorable she was.

———

“Are you sure you have to go?” Grant asked her. He was a little embarrassed at just how whiny he sounded. Grant wasn’t one to beg for anything most of the time, least of all for a girl to stay over. Skye though? All he wanted was to continue to be around her. She made him calm, collected, and he just wished he could have that feeling all the time. Not to mention he really, really wanted to kiss her again.

“I’ve got to go to work, and so do you.” Her arms were wrapped around him while they stood outside of his apartment complex. It was obvious that she knew her words were true, but she made no attempt to extract herself from him.

“We could ditch for the day. Call in sick. I do have quite a few injuries on my back.” Grant replied, nuzzling into her neck, even though it was uncomfortable considering her height.

Even though he couldn’t see her face, Grant felt her cheeks lifting in a smile. “I don’t think your manager/director would approve of that, and neither would my boss.”

Grant sighed, and pulled away from her. Once again though, he couldn’t resist the temptation for a goodbye kiss.

The kiss ended far too soon for Grant’s liking, but he didn’t protest as she rested her forehead against his. “You better text me, Grant Ward, or I’m going to be pissed.”

“The second I get a chance.” Grant promised, and with another quick kiss to her cheek, he pulled away from her. She got into the the cab he had called for her. He waved goodbye as she shut the door and smiled after her until the car had disappeared from view.

———

“What the hell is wrong with you?” A voice interrupted his peaceful studying of his lines. Grant glanced up and found Kara staring at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

Grant raised any eyebrow at her. “I have no idea. What’s wrong with me?” He asked, not in the mood to play guessing games. Not when he was in such a good mood.

She continued to stare at him, looking confused as she sat down in the chair beside him. “You look happy. It’s weird. Oh wait!” Kara suddenly set up straight in her chair, turning towards him. She was so fast he was surprised she didn’t get whiplash. “You had your date with Skye yesterday! How did it go? Tell me everything.”

He let out a long sigh, flipping to another page in his script. “Don’t you have better things to do than focus on my love life?”

“Not at the moment.” She said with a little smirk towards him.

Grant opened his mouth to respond, mostly to tell her to buzz off. Thankfully though, he was interrupted by the trailer door opening. “Mr. Ward!” One of the interns stumbled into the room, headed towards him. “Mr. Ward, the director wants to see you in his office immediately!”

Grant, relieved, stood up and followed the intern. He made sure to give Kara an apologetic look that he was sure didn’t look apologetic. Once they reached the trailer, the intern knocked once. She waited for a “come in,” before opening the door for Grant.

When he walked in though, he was surprised to find that it’s not just the director in the office. No, his manager was there as well. He wasn’t exactly sure what to think about that and what the two must want with him.

“Grant, kid, have a seat.” Garrett told him, not even bothering to stand up, instead just waving him into an empty nearby seat.

Yeah, this couldn’t be good.

Grant did as he was told though, and sat in the seat beside Garrett in front of the Director’s chair. “What’s going on?” He asked curiously.

Garrett looked at the director. Coulson spun his laptop screen around to show Grant the headline on TMZ’s website.

**_Grant Ward’s Mysterious New Woman?_ **

Beneath the title were two pictures, both that had been taken this morning. One was of the two of them, Grant’s face visible as he held her. The second one was of the two of them kissing. As if that wasn’t bad enough, it seemed as if they had no trouble locating who the woman was at all. Her name, Skye “Daisy” May, was written clearly under the pictures with his name. How had they found out who she was?

“Son, how many times have I told you to stay away from women like that?” Garrett spoke up.

Grant’s turned to face Garrett. It was obvious his manager was disappointed, but Grant wasn’t surprised. Garrett had always warned him that women only wanted two things, money and someone to boss around. So it was no shock, that Garrett was disapproving.

“She’s not like that.” Grant said immediately, staring squarely at his manager. “She didn’t even think I was the real Grant Ward when she was talking to me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Nothing just,” Grant shook his head, uncomfortable with the whole situation. “I like spending time with her. That’s all.” It was so much more than that, but that was the only thing he felt comfortable saying.

“Whatever kid, we just wanted to warn you. They’re going to be looking for you and this ‘Skye’ chick all the time.” Garrett told him.

Grant rubbed his temples. “And she has no idea.”

“I suggest you get in front of this.” Grant’s head lifted to look at the director. “Everyone knows about her. There’s no use hiding it anymore. If you admit it, maybe you could protect her more. Hiding a relationship from the public isn’t easy.” Coulson told him.

“Or you could just take the easy way out and dump her.” Garrett added in, taking a gulp from the canister he had with him. Grant suspected it had some kind of alcoholic beverage.

Grant had never suspected this would happen so soon. Sure, he knew he had the spotlight on him with a movie coming out soon. Paparazzi were always following him around, but knowing they knew his home address? He would have to be much more careful. This morning when he was kissing Skye goodbye, the photographers were the last thing on his mind. Grant had been much busier thinking about last night. Then, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to really talk to Skye today. They hadn’t even talked about where this was going, much less if Skye wanted to be out in the public with him. He wasn’t naive enough to know that she wouldn’t be affected by these pictures being released. He honestly didn’t know how she was going to take this.

“I’ve got to talk to her.” Grant said finally, standing up and reaching for his phone. I don’t have any scenes scheduled until later, I’ll be back then.” Without waiting for a dismissal from either of the men, Grant left the trailer, dialing as he went.

“Well hey there.”

Even though the situation was stressful, Grant still smiled at the sound of her voice. “Hey … You looked at the news lately?”

“Oh god, I know, that attorney that accidentally stabbed himself? Like how does that even happen, oh wait … you’re talking about that picture of me making out with a super hot guy this morning, right?”

Grant’s smile only widened. “Yeah, that second one. That hasn’t scared you off has it?”

“Well, walking into work and being surrounded by coworkers was weird. As was them begging for his phone number, but honestly, this guy is like … amazing at sex, and I’m just not ready to give that up yet.” Skye told him, sounding completely casual.

It was at that moment that Grant realized there was never going to be a time when Skye May didn’t surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! I think this is the fastest I've ever posted a chapter. Anyway, please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
